Harry Potter and the Glove of Exodus
by J. Rendle
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, with a difference ::OotP Spoilers:: Chapter 5 is up.
1. Training

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except the ones you  
don't recognise. Harry Potter is Copyrighted by Warner Bros. And J. K.  
Rowling.  
:  
:  
Harry Potter and the Glove of Exodus.  
*  
Chapter 1 : Training  
*  
Harry Potter had put himself on a strict diet, even stricter than the  
Dursleys were putting Dudley through. He was not fat, far from it, but he  
was preparing for the upcoming war between the Dark side and the Light  
side. Each morning he woke at 6 o' clock, had a quick breakfast of brown  
bread and water and went out running, 2 miles and back.  
*  
With all the dieting and exercise Harry was becoming tall and muscular. The  
residents of Private Drive peeked through their windows each morning  
watching as the 16 year old ran past. They were nervous, from Harry's first  
year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys had been telling then that Harry went to St.  
Bruno's School for Incurable Criminal boys. They watched as Harry became  
stronger and feared leaving their front doors in case he attacked. They  
warned their children to keep away from "the scary boy".  
*  
Harry noticed the way the neighbours acted around him, but he didn't care,  
if they were anything like the Dursleys he didn't want to know them. After  
returning from his run, he walked into Dudley's old gym, which the Dursleys  
had installed whilst he was at Hogwarts. He was soon in the swing off  
things, working out on the equipment, lifting weights and running on the  
treadmill. After half an hour he had hardly broken a sweat and went to the  
kitchen for a glass of water.  
*  
Dudley was sitting on one of the chairs, his eyes glued to the screen. An  
announcement filled the wide screen TV. "BREAKING NEWS" then the BBC News  
Anchorman, face set in a sombre expression, was on the screen. Harry  
instantly stared at him, willing him not to mention a mass murder, or  
anything that pointed to Death Eater activities.  
*  
"I am sad to report that a ship heading to Dover has sank, kill crew and  
tourists alike. Witnesses all mention a skull with a serpent through its  
mouth, projected into the air, visible by the fog that has plagued Dover  
this week. No source can be found of the projection, but police are  
searching the White Cliffs for some sort of Projector. The police suspect  
fowl play."  
*  
Harry stood, dumbstruck, unable to move. The Dark Mark, projected over  
Dover. Those wizards who still didn't believe in Voldemort's return would  
be reading their Daily Prophets in disbelief, and those that new of  
Voldemort's return would be calling for Fudge's resignation, him among  
them. Slowly he turned and walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He  
had to pack, he had to get out of this place and return to Hogwarts. After  
packing his wand, spell books and clothes, he looked round for his broom,  
before remembering that it was still locked it Professor Umbridge's office.  
Slowly he wrote a carefully worded letter to Dumbledore, pleading for him  
to let him stay in the Gryffindor tower.  
*  
After Hedwig had flown to Dumbledore, Harry sat on the end of the bed  
waiting. He had completely lost track of time and looked at the calendar on  
the wall and with a shock realised that it was his birthday the next day.  
*  
Harry was beginning to enjoy his birthdays, he always seemed to get the  
best presents, from the best friends a guy could have. He wondered what  
they could have got him this year, as 16 was a very important year. He  
guessed a book from his best friend Hermione, she loved reading and  
believed everyone else did too, Ron would be a surprise he always was.  
*  
Slowly he lay his head on the pillow and fell asleep, not noticing Hedwig's  
sudden return. She slowly flew to cage and tucked her head under her wing.  
*  
Chapter 2 : Leather.  
Harry receives his presents, including one from an unexpected source. 


	2. Leather

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except the ones you  
don't recognise. Harry Potter is copyrighted by Warner Bros. And J. K.  
Rowling.  
:  
:  
Harry Potter and the Glove of Exodus.  
*  
Chapter 2 : Leather  
*  
Harry awoke with a start. Owls, of all shapes and sizes, surrounded  
him. Each owl had a package tied to his or her leg, presents, all presents.  
He had never seen so many owls, not even in the school owlery. Slowly he  
started to untie each present before letting each messenger leave. There  
had to be at least 20 presents lying on his bed before the last owl flew  
away.  
*  
The presents seemed just as varied as the owls that delivered them.  
Some, it seemed, had to be carried by more than one owl. One package in  
particular caught Harry's eye. It was large and covered in red and gold  
rapping, lions heads enchanted to roar silently, this present had come from  
a Gryffindor, there was no mistaking that, but whoever it was they didn't  
seem to be a label. Interested he thought to himself "It looks important,  
I'll leave it to last."  
*  
Looking round he picked up an odd shaped package from his pillow and  
after reading the note attached, he ripped off the paper. It was from an  
old witch who had read his memorandum in the Quibbler. The present, he  
found, was a bottle of "Truth Teller", Harry read the note attached,  
*  
" 'Truth Teller' is a potion that, if swallowed, can tell the drinker  
if the person in front of their eyes is a friend or foe. Useful for Witches  
or Wizards in dangerous situations."  
*  
Interesting, thought Harry. When he had finished opening 19 of his  
presents he turned to the last one that he had spotted earlier. Slowly he  
pulled off the rapping and found a long box inside. Taped to the box was a  
note, "The present inside this box is very special. Be careful with it.  
Sirius."  
*  
Harry sucked in a breath; he hadn't been expecting a present from his  
late godfather. Sirius had died the previous year when fighting the Death  
Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. Opening the box Harry took in another  
breath, inside was a long leather wizard's coat, like a muggle's trench  
coat. It was beautiful, the leather was pitch black and it looked  
expensive.  
*  
Slowly he put it on, it was light and cool against his pyjamas.  
Feeling inside the pocket he found a pair of sunglasses and "WIZZ GELL",  
the gell that sorts out all hair. Taking off his glasses he walked to the  
mirror and put on the sunglasses, surprised to find that he could see  
perfectly well, the sunglasses acted better than his muggle glasses, as if  
that was surprising.  
*  
This is great, he thought, he could wear the jacket in both the  
muggle and wizard worlds, and with the glasses the neighbours would freak.  
Slowly he picked up all wizard looking presents and hid them under the  
floorboard, and put the more normal muggle looking presents, that were  
enchanted to do magnificent things, on the desk by his window. Lastly he  
took the jacket and hung it up in the wardrobe, he would be needing it in  
the morning.  
*  
Slowly he feel asleep, feeling happier than he had done all summer,  
he had received presents from school friends, but also presents from  
witches and wizards he had never new. Most of them had read what he had  
told the Quibbler and felt sorry for the way he had been treated and  
whished that he stood for Minister for Magic as soon as he was out of  
school. Many of the presents were dark arts detectors but some were from  
people who new of his love for Quidditch and had sent him books and posters  
of various teams.  
*  
Ron had sent him Famous Seekers and their Moves, which explained  
different tactics used by seekers over the years. Hermione had sent him a  
book called N.E.W.T.s REVISION GUIDE; "It's never too early to start  
working for your N.E.W.T.s" she had explained in her note. Hagrid sent his  
a box of Soft Toffee and a note telling to expect his O.W.L. results any  
day.  
*  
Chapter 3 : O.W.Ls 


	3. OWLs

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except the ones you  
don't recognise. Harry Potter is Copyrighted by Warner Bros. And J. K.  
Rowling.  
:  
:  
Harry Potter and the Glove of Exodus.  
*  
Chapter 1 : O.W.L.s  
*  
Harry awoke with a start, the smell of bacon was wafting into the  
room from the kitchen and Harry heard the sound of the TV, all the Dursleys  
were up. After a quick wash, Harry put on a pair of black jeans, a black t-  
shirt and his new leather jacket and spiked up his hair will the gel,  
looking at himself in the full length mirror in his cupboard he realised  
how much he had changed since his last birthday.  
*  
His face was masculine and handsome, his eyes where a darker green  
than he had ever remembered them and he was beginning to grow stubble on  
his chin. He had grown a good 3 inches and his body was that of a fully-  
grown man, not a 16-year-old boy. He'd better be careful, he thought, or  
he'd have half the female population of Hogwarts after him. Apart from Cho,  
he had never really thought about girls, Hermione and Ginny were his  
friends and he never really noticed Parvati or Lavender any more than a  
pair of giggling girls. He had a feeling things were going to change this  
year.  
*  
Slowly he walked down to the kitchen ready to break into his training  
as soon as he had eaten a small meal, but what he saw made him stop in his  
tracks. Three presents stood on the table and the Dursleys were forcing  
smiles. "Good Morning Aunt and Uncle Dursley, nice day today". Sticking out  
of Mr, Dursley's pocket was a letter, presumably from Mad-Eye Moody, who  
had warned them at the end of Harry's 5th year to be nice to him, or else.  
*  
The Dursleys were shocked at Harry's new appearance, they had hardly  
seen him all summer, he went out running early and after exercising he  
retreated to his room, learning new spells and finishing his homework. They  
hardly recognised Harry as he came into the Kitchen and when he spoke, in a  
deeper voice than they remembered, they shrank back, as he seemed to tower  
over Mr. Dursley and Dudley. Harry shook his head when Mrs. Dursley offered  
him a plate of eggs and bacon, and opted for a healthier brown bread and  
water.  
*  
"Happy Birthday Harry" said Mrs. Dursley, in a forced cheeriness,  
handing Harry a small box, inside was a pair of steel capped black leather  
army boots. Next Mr. Dursley walk forward and, only managing an extremely  
forced smile, handed him an even smaller box, inside, much to Harry's  
surprise, was a mobile phone (Cell Phone). Dudley quietly handed Harry a  
box of sweets, which Harry would put in Dudley's room later.  
*  
Suddenly there was a tapping at the window and Harry saw a Hogwarts  
owl standing on the windowsill, opening the window Harry saw the bird had  
two letters tied to its legs, one with the Hogwarts' crest and the other  
was headed PRIVATE: MINISTRY OF MAGIC :- OPEN FIRST. So he did. Inside was  
a sheet of paper with Ministry of Magic Educational Department, headed at  
he top. Below was his O.W.L results.  
*****  
Ministry of Magic Educational Department.  
*****  
O.W.L Result Paper  
  
Potions: O  
:  
Transfiguration: E  
:  
History of magic: P  
:  
Divination: P  
:  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
:  
Charms: E  
:  
Herbology: A  
:  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
:  
Astronomy: D  
*****  
Good luck in your NEWTs.  
Minister C. Fudge  
Minister Of Magic  
*  
Wow, thought Harry, I did better than I thought, next he turned to the next  
letter and opened it. It was a form asking him to write what lessons he  
would be taking for his N.E.W.T.s, thinking he tried to remember what  
McGonagall had told him in his careers advice, Harry wrote down.  
Potions  
Transfiguration  
Charms,  
DADA  
Care of Magical Creatures  
And looked up seeing all three Dursleys starring at him. He smiled at them  
and walked out, it was a cold, dry, windy day, but the sun was out so Harry  
placed the sunglasses over his eyes and started to run.  
*  
Chapter 4 : Dumbledore. 


	4. Continue?

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except the ones you don't recognise. Harry Potter is Copyrighted by Warner Bros. and J. K. Rowling. : : Harry Potter and the Glove of Exodus. ** Should I continue? Review my earlier chapters and give your comments. Today was my first day of college and my workload is going to grow, I will happily continue if you like my story and you wish me to.  
  
James. 


	5. Dumbledore

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except the ones you  
don't recognise. Harry Potter is Copyrighted by Warner Bros. And J. K.  
Rowling. The Matrix, and Neo are also Copyrighted by Warner Bros.  
:  
Harry Potter and the Glove of Exodus.  
*  
Chapter 4 : Dumbledore  
*  
As he ran his black leather jacket flew out behind him, a passing  
group of teenagers, around Harry's age shouted out "Hey, Matrix" and  
laughed at him, Harry recognised them as one of the groups that had  
tormented him in his primary school. He wondered what they meant, calling  
him "Matrix" because after spending nearly all year in a wizard school  
Harry didn't know what "The Matrix" was, all he knew was that he loved his  
new jacket, all the more so that it was a present from Sirius.  
*  
As Harry ran down the road he passed an old beggar in the street, at  
least that what he thought he was, until he heard his name being called  
and, turning round, he saw Dumbledore standing where the beggar had just  
been. He looked slightly strange in the old muggle clothing that he had  
donned as a camouflage in the muggle word, in front of him was a cloth cap  
that had a few coins including, Harry noticed, half a dozen Knuts.  
*  
Harry look at his elderly headmaster in shock, he has certainly aged  
a lot since Harry had seen him last, his long white hair was turning grey  
and silver and his wrinkles seemed to cover his face. His eyes were drooped  
and baggy and Harry saw an old walking stick in his hand. Harry couldn't  
imagine what Dumbledore had been through with the Order but it had  
certainly taken its toil.  
*  
"Ah, Harry. I see you are surprised to see me here, but after  
receiving your letter and reading about the Dover attack in the Prophet I  
thought it best that I should take you to Hogwarts personally. This is for  
your own protection, Harry, I do not need to warn you of the dangers that  
you are facing now that Voldemort is publicly back, he does not need to  
keep to the shadows."  
*  
Dumbledore bent down and picked up the cloth hat and placed it on the  
wall, slowly he waved his walking stick over it and whispered a few words.  
*  
"Now Harry, this is now a port key that will take us to my office"  
Slowly he looked around and seeing no one, he nodded to Harry and they both  
touched the hat.  
*****  
A sharp tugging gripped Harry's heart. He was pulled back into a  
blinding light that seemed to be in his head, because it even shown when  
Harry had closed his eyes. The light seemed to change colours as Harry sped  
through nothingness; strange sounds filled his ears, wails, moans and  
occasional sobs. He had never experienced anything like it, most port keys  
he had used had only lasted a second, but this seemed to go on forever.  
*  
The colours changed to black and blood scarlet. Harry would have  
shivered if he hadn't been paralysed with fright. This was too much, Images  
began to flash before his eyes, death and destruction, Cedric, lying there  
by the grave, dead. Sirius, with that stupid grin on his face, falling back  
into the veal and his parent, in the rubble of their old house, lying  
there, pale and unmarked, except the look of pure hate for their  
destructor, Voldemort, on their faces. A flash of green light struck Harry  
like a slap on his face, as he landed on a cold stone floor.  
*  
Harry awoke feeling sore, his arms ached and his back was  
uncomfortable. Looking round Harry realised with a shock that his arms and  
legs were chained to the wall of a dark and wet dungeon cell. Green slime  
oozed from the walls and in the corner a leak in the ceiling was dripping  
with an annoying tap, tap, tap, like the second hand of an old clock.  
Looking round the cell Harry noticed that there was no windows or doors,  
the walls were built using great slabs of thick stone that had grown with  
green moss and wet gooey slugs crept along the floor.  
*  
Harry sat, waiting for something to happen. He had lost track of  
time, only an unnatural green light filled the cell, so Harry had no way of  
telling what time of day, or night, it was. Harry shivered and suddenly  
realised that he was not wearing his jacket. The water and slime from the  
walls was seeping through his shirt and making his back wet. He had  
discarded his glasses soon after he had woken, finding them smashed and too  
dirty to see through.  
*  
Everything in the cell was dirty, from the cell itself to Harry, who  
had been in the cell for over a day. No one had been to see him and he  
could only guess who his captures were. Voldemort and his Death Eaters.  
*  
On what felt like the forth day Harry collapsed into a deep sleep  
from shire fatigue and hunger, he had not been able to sleep because of the  
constant dripping and no one had been in with food or water. When he awoke  
he found a bowl of water, and drunk till he could drink no more. His  
captors were magic then, the bowl refilling itself until he had stopped  
drinking. On the fifth day he had a visitor, it was .  
***  
To be continued.  
*  
Chapter 5 : Dark Visitor.  
You will find out who Harry's mysteries visitor is and where he is being  
held 


	6. Dark Visitor

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except the ones you  
don't recognise. Harry Potter is Copyrighted by Warner Bros. And J. K.  
Rowling.  
:  
:  
Harry Potter and the Glove of Exodus.  
*  
Chapter 5 : Dark Visitor  
*  
Harry awoke spluttering, water had been thrown over his face and it  
fell, stinging, into his eyes. He tried to make out who had thrown the  
water, but everything was blurred, his glasses gone and water still  
dripping into his eyes. Slowly he tried to raise his hand to his face, but  
they were firmly secured to the wall. Blinking he tried to look up, to get  
some idea of his visitor, all he saw was the stone walls covered with  
green, the man, not wanting to be seen, was hiding in the shadows,  
breathing loudly,  
*  
Harry turned to the sound and tried to make out the outline, it was  
no good, he gave up and lay against the wall, he wished the person would  
leave, why was he just standing there? He was murmuring to himself, in an  
indistinct voice, male? Female? Harry couldn't work it out. Harry tried to  
close his eyes again, but as he did so he was drenched by another bucketful  
of water.  
*  
"You will not close your eyes unless I tell you, understand?" Harry  
was about to answer but the stranger continued "You will not move unless I  
tell you, you will not speak unless I tell you. You are in my house now and  
you will abide by my rules. You have changed since we last met" Harry took  
in a breath "For we have met and you would no me if you could see me" Harry  
could imagine the smile on the man's face, for the voice was deep and  
rasping, Harry hated the man, whoever he was, he knew that if he had the  
chance he could bring the man down. It was impossible as he was chained to  
the wall.  
*  
"Oh, and this stinking piece of muggle clothing will not be needed  
anymore" he threw the old cloth cap to Harry and said "Goodbye, Potter, I  
will see you soon" and at that instant Harry new who it was.  
*  
"goodbye, Snape" he said, as he felt the tug of his heart as he was  
whisked away to where the Portkey was to take him next.  
*  
"And so a full scale search is in order, Harry has been missing for  
too long and I do not believe that the Dover attack and his disappearance  
are coinsurances. Snape has told me that the Death Eaters are using his  
house a hideout and a Head Quarters, which gives Snape an advantage being  
in the inner circle. He has heard that a prisoner has been taken by a Death  
Eater who used Polyjuice potion to change into me, lure him into a false  
state of security"  
*  
Suddenly there was a loud "POP" and several members of the Order  
jumped. Harry was lying on the table, his arms and legs red and his face  
stretched, although fit, he seemed to have been staved for days and the  
Order stared at him, shocked. Mr. Weasley ran out of the room, shouting  
that he was going to fetch "Poppy from the infirmary".  
*  
Harry's eyes fluttered open, he looked round the room, but all was a  
blur, voices all around him, some raised and some hushed. The room started  
to spin, he looked up, willing the room to stand still, then he vomited.  
The room went silent, no one had noticed he was awake until that moment.  
Suddenly a wand was waved over his clothes cleaning them of the dirt and  
grime of the cell and the vomit, whist another let him see more clearly,  
his glasses obviously fixed.  
*  
The room he saw made him smile. He was in the great hall of Hogwarts  
and all his friends from the Order were standing around him. Madam Pomphrey  
arrived soon after will Arthur Weasley carrying a bottle of potion. She  
poured the potion into his mouth and he fell into long sleep.  
*  
"The Glove of Exodus is calling you Harry, awake" Harry woke. "What  
is the Glove of Exodus?" he said, Professor McGonagall gave a scream and  
Mrs. Figgs fell off of her chair.  
*  
Chapter 6 : The Glove of Exodus. 


	7. The Glove of Exodus

I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters except the ones you  
don't recognise. Harry Potter is Copyrighted by Warner Bros. And J. K.  
Rowling.  
:  
:  
Harry Potter and the Glove of Exodus.  
*  
Chapter 6 : The Glove of Exodus.  
*  
Dumbledore remained calm; slowly he raised his hand for silence and  
waited patiently till the noise died down. His face was very solemn and he  
looked at Harry with new eyes, eyes that had a gleam of respect, slowly he  
smiled and looked around the room. Getting up he walked around to Harry  
handing him a goblet, then he walked over to a small room off the hall and  
disappeared for a second before returning with a old leather bound book,  
inscribed, in golden letters, with the words "Magical Myths and Legends",  
flipping through he laid the book in front of Harry on a page titled "The  
Glove of Exodus".  
*  
"The Glove of Exodus is, or was, believed to hold some of the most  
powerful magic known to wizard and warlock alike. Though strong it can only  
be welded by those who are pure of heart, of great courage and thrice-  
escaped death. Believed to have defeated the great dark witch Hecate, its  
power cannot be used by those who intend to use it for evil gains. The  
welder has been said to be called in a state of deepest sleep, often  
endorsed by a sleeping potion. The welder is called when a time of great  
evil falls over the land. Many Magical archaeologists have searched for the  
Glove of Exodus, as of yet no trace has been found, leading the experts to  
believe the Glove just a myth."  
*  
Harry finished reading and looked up at his elderly headmaster. "So,  
I am the welder of The Glove of Exodus?" Harry asked, heart fallen, if it  
were true then it meant another responsibility that had been thrust upon  
him, to find the glove and to learn its power, then to use it to defeat  
Voldemort. Why him?  
*  
"Yes Harry, you are the welder, brave and pure of heart. Don't worry  
about finding the Glove, it was found many millennia ago when it was used  
to defeat Hecate, as you read in the book, but what the book didn't tell  
you was that the glove was never lost. It has been hidden in the Department  
of Mysteries, at the Ministry of Magic, hidden there for many years to stop  
Voldemort or any other wizard finding it. For if he finds it, our strongest  
weapon is gone, he will surely try to use it to his own advantages, and  
when he finds it is no good he will try to destroy it which, as far as we  
know at this moment, is next to impossible."  
*  
So he didn't have to embark on a dangerous quest to find the glove,  
did that make a difference, he doubted it. Would Fudge even let them set  
foot in the ministry, let alone into the Department of Mysteries? He  
doubted that too. It would have been all two east for him to get the glove  
and amble along to Voldemort's lair, killing any Death Eater that came his  
way with a swish of his hand, this never happened to him, Harry, he always  
had to work to even find the danger, this was not right.  
*  
Dumbledore seemed to notice his discomfort in Harry's expression and  
put a hand on his shoulder. "We do not expect you to fight now, you are not  
ready to use the amount of power that the glove welds, and it is too strong  
for you. You will need to rest, eat something, you look are in very poor  
health, Madam Pomphrey will fix you up with something to strengthen you  
muscles, they have been deprived of exercise for days. You will continue  
with your schooling, till you are strong enough with your magic, you  
N.E.W.T choices have been agreed with your teachers and something tells me  
that you are going to like this years defence against the dark arts  
teacher, she is in the line of work I hear that you wish to enter.  
*  
An auror, they'd be taught by an auror, this was brilliant news, it  
was Harry's dream to become an auror. In his forth year he had been taught,  
or as he thought, by "Mad-eye" Moody, an ex-auror, who, it turned out, was  
Barty Crouch Jr., an death eater. This year would be good, a teacher with  
experience, not that Lupin didn't have experience, but he didn't work in  
the field, It would be an exciting year.  
*  
Chapter 7 : Storm 


End file.
